Days of Boom: Chapter 4
April Wind IV One Down, Five To Go I walked quietly with Joseph by my side. He was starting to act like leader once again, it was fun to watch Daniel and Joe fight over who lead the team. Daniel was more responsible than Joe but sometimes Joe was right. We spotted six members of Burning Sun by the stairs. We were close to them but not close enough for them enough to hear us unless we made a loud noise. "Be quiet and don't touch anything!" I hissed at Joe quietly. "We'll take them when they're distracted, I got a plan" "Fine..." replied Joe who didn't like the idea of waiting and wanted to kick their butt right away. "But we should start doing this a little faster since we got a bomb getting close to explode." I started concentrating and moved a small painting that was behind the members of Burning Sun. They turned around to see where the sound was coming from and I quickly told Joe to follow but as we approached the first member of Burning Sun, Joe tripped and hit a sculpture making it fall and hit the ground with a loud thud. "Surprise surprise?" said Joe then quickly stood and started fighting two of the members who ran after him. I was able to take out the one that was closest to me because well I was basically behind him when Joe tripped. I saw Joe punch one on the nose then send the other one flying with a strong kick. The remain three approached the two of us and soon we were blocking and punching each other. Joe blocked a punch then kicked a one of the guys in the gut and jumped over him. The guy turned around just to see a silver knife thrown at him at hit his chest. I rolled my eyes at him and kept on fighting. One of the three was a girl and was doing her best to hit me but her best wasn't enough. I blocked a kick then roundhouse her on the face leaving her unconscious. The other man went after me. He was about 2 feet from me when he fell right on his face with three knives sticking out the back of his armor. He wasn't dead cause of his armor but his back would probably be bruised so still ouch. "Show off," I glared at Joe then continued walking down the hall looking for the bomb. "You owe me one wind." said Joe as he walked next to me. "By the way, you left the girl's face pretty screwed with the roundhouse kick." "Says the guy who threw a knife at a guy on the chest and left the other one with three sticking out his back." I replied. "They're going to think Wolverine forgot his claws on his back." He laughed. "Well, the girl was kind of hot." I rolled my eyes once again and walked up the stairs to find myself once again with six other members of Burning Sun. "You distracted me idiot," I growled at Joe then once again began fighting with our rivals. Soon the result was the same as before, two members of The Olympian League standing and six members of Burning Sun on the floor. "The guy with the four knives on his legs was kind of hot," I chuckled. We searched the top floors but didn't find anything but three more members of Burning Sun who weren't even worth the fight. "Maybe its not here," I said. "Yeah reason why we got to beat up fifteen members of Burning Sun" said Joseph who was checking on the pockets of one of our fallen rivals. "Maybe they have a map or something" "I doubt he will," I responded. "Let's go check on the others...maybe they found the bomb." Joe checked the pocket of the other two members of Burning Sun but didn't find anything besides gum (which he took from them) and a few knifes (he took some too). We walked down the stairs to meet the other guys when we heard swords clashing. "I bet you a lunch Dan is fighting the big one." I told Joe. "Deal!" said Joe excitedly. We ran down to help the guys. Jared was fighting two guys that were really big (probably sons of Ares or Mars) while Dan was working on a medium size metal box with a screen that had numbers...the bomb. Joseph walked behind one of the Ares kids and gave him a hard kick between the legs. We heard him cry out in pain then fall to the floor. "Poor guy," said Jared as he finished off the other guy. The three of us walked towards Daniel who was working on the bomb and doing stuff I didn't really get...it almost looked like he was playing Video Games. "You know it looks like you're playing a video game?" I said. "Yeah, except video games don't explode or hurt you." "They do explode sometimes and do they hurt you...sometimes." replied Jared. Dan simply glared at him then started working on the bomb once again. "So how much time do you think it'll take to deactivate the bomb?" "About 5 more minutes so cover me if anyone comes in," he replied. "April watch out!" yelled Joe who pointed behind me. I turned around and quickly dodged an arrow that was about to hit me on the forehead. Seven members of Burning Sun were standing staring at us including the girl I punched in the face...they looked pissed. "I told you we should've punched them harder," said Joe. We started fighting once again. The girl who I punched earlier who now had a bruised eye went after me along with another cute blond guy. We started fighting and this time it was harder to beat the girl since someone else was helping her fight me but in the end everything ended up as before. I punched her good eye then hit the other guy in the face with the bottom part of my sword. I turned around and saw Joe beat the last guy by punching him a couple of time in the face. "That was easier than I thought." I said. Jared looked at our rivals on the ground then simply chuckled. "Rookies." "There!" yelled Dan. "Bomb deactivated!" We patted him on the shoulder then simply stared at the metal box. "So what do we do now?" I asked. "What if they start it again?" "I don't..." Dan was cut off by a weird sound coming from the box. Then it went on fire. The metal box started to melt then nothing was left but ashes. "How does a bomb not explode while its burning?" "Dude, Bunnies Sun are crazy they always have self destruct buttons everywhere," Joe said. "So where to now?" I asked. Author's Note I simply loved this chapter! Had a lot of fun writing and hope the rest of you like it. Next chapter will get to know where the next bomb is and how the team will get there to try and stop it so stay tuned! Category:The Olympian League Category:Days of Boom Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Chapter Page Category:Earth-865